


Haikyuu!! Fanfic

by Ant1s0c1alGurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Aobajousai Volleyball Squad, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Does Not Really Follow Story Plot, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Fukurodani - Freeform, Fukurodani Volleybal Squad, Fukuroudani, Fukuroudani Volleyball Squad, Karasuno, Karasuno Volleyball Squad, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nekoma, Nekoma Volleyball Squad, No Smut, Photos not mine, Pretty Setter Squad, Seijoh Volleyball Squad, Seijou, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Volleyball Squad, Slow To Update, Team Mum Squad, and many more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant1s0c1alGurl/pseuds/Ant1s0c1alGurl
Summary: {Hinata created a group chat}{Hinata named the group chat VOLLEYBALL FRIENDS 🏐🏐}{Hinata added Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Kenma, Kuroo, Lev, Kindaichi, Oikawa, Goshiki to the chat}
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Futakuchi Kenji/Moniwa Kaname, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oohira Reon/Yamagata Hayato, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Some May Change in the Future, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 285





	1. Group Chat

**_{Hinata created a group chat}_ **

**_{Hinata named the group chat VOLLEYBALL FRIENDS 🏐🏐}_ **

**_{Hinata added Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Kenma, Kuroo, Lev, Kindaichi, Oikawa, Goshiki to the chat}_ **

**Hinata:** HEY FRIENDS!!! 

**Sugawara:** Hinata!? When- Who- AHHHHHH!!!

**Nishinoya:** Shōyō!!! 

**Tanaka:** NOYA BROOOO

**Nishinoya:** TANAKA BROOO

**Daichi:** WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT

**Nishinoya:** NO

**Tanaka:** NO

**Daichi:** You better shut up now or else extra laps tomorrow 🙂

**Kageyama:** BOKE! WHAT’S THIS GROUP CHAT FOR AND WHY IS OIKAWA-SAN HERE!?

**Oikawa:** Rude! Tobio-chan, how can you say that to me :'(

**Oikawa:** Wait- IS THAT A SHIRATORIZAWA PLAYER I SEE

**Kindaichi:** Oikawa-san, please don’t shout

**Kenma:** Hello Shōyō, long time no see

**Kuroo:** *SHOCKED* KENMA YOU SAY HI TO CHIBI BUT NOT ME ಥ╭╮ಥ

**Lev:** Hinata!!!

**Kenma:** Shut up Kuroo

**Kenma:** You too Lev, or else I’m getting Yaku

**Tsukishima:** Why am I here…

**Kuroo:** TSUKIIIII

**Tsukishima:** Please don’t call me that

**Yamaguchi:** Tsuki, be nice

**Hinata:** Now now friends

**Hinata:** Let’s just calm down first and I will explain

**Hinata:** This is a group chat for my friends and please friends, add more of your teammates her- I JUST REALIZED I FORGET TO ADD BOKUTO-SAN AND AKAASHI-SAN 😱

**Kuroo:** Got you cover chibi ;)

**_{Kuroo added Bokuto and Akaashi to the chat}_ **

**Bokuto:** OYA

**Kuroo:** OYA OYAA

**Bokuto:** OYA OYA OYAAA

**Kuroo:** OYA OYA OYA OY-

**Kenma:** I’m leaving

**_{Kenma left the chat}_ **

**_{Akaashi added Kenma to the chat}_ **

**Akaashi:** Nuh uh

**Akaashi:** You are staying here with me in this hell and suffer

**Kenma:** Fuck you

**Sugawara:** No swearing!!! There’s innocents hereeee

**Kenma:** Sorry

**Hinata:** Anywaysssssss

**Goshiki:** WHAT’S THISSS???? Oh- HEY HINATAAA

**Hinata:** GOSHIKIIIII

**Kageyama:** BOKE! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAYY

**Hinata:** Oh right- As I was saying, please add your teammates into this chat so we can get to know each other more 😄

**Oikawa:** OH HELL NO! I DON’T WANNA BE IN THE SAME GROUP CHAT AS THAT USHIWAKA

**Goshiki:** Who’s ushiwaka???

**Kindaichi:** Our ‘beloved’ captain’s nickname for Ushijima 🙄

**Goshiki:** But Ushijima-san is nice..

**Oikawa:** NUH UH! AND YOU CAN’T CHANGE MY MIN-

**_{Kindaichi added Kunimi, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Watari, Yahaba and Kyōtani to the chat}_ **

**Matsukawa:** H

**Hanamaki:** E

**Matsukawa:** Y

**Hanamaki:** T

**Matsukawa:** H

**Hanamaki:** E

**Matsukawa:** R

**Hanamaki:** E

**Matsukawa:** R

**Hanamaki:** A

**Matsukawa:** N

**Hanamaki:** D

**Matsukawa:** O

**Hanamaki:** M

**Matsukawa:** P

**Hanamaki:** E

**Matsukawa:** O

**Hanamaki:** P

**Matsukawa:** L

**Hanamaki:** E

**Iwaizumi:** Oh stop SPAMMING

**Iwaizumi:** YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH IN THE SEIJOH GROUP CHAT

**Kindaichi:** Iwaizumi-san, can you please handle Oikawa-san?

**Iwaizumi:** What did you do THIS TIME SHITTYKAWA

**Oikawa:** IWA-CHANNN – =͟͟͞͞ =͟͟͞͞ ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ

**Iwaizumi:** What

**Oikawa:** THEY WANT TO ADD THAT USHIWAKA TO THE GROUP CHAT ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

**Iwaizumi:** Then let them

**Oikawa:** Σ(っﾟДﾟ；)っ

**Matsukawa:** AHAHAHAHAHA

**Hanamaki:** SAD OIKAWA

**Oikawa:** You guys are mean ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

**Goshiki:** So I can add my teammates.. right?

**Oikawa:** OH HELL NO-

**Iwaizumi:** Yes you may whoever you are

**Iwaizumi:** He is just being annoying

**Goshiki:** Okay (≧▽≦)

**_{Goshiki added Ushijima, Tendō, Reon, Semi, Shirabu, Yamagata and Kawanishi to the chat}_ **

**Shirabu:** Wtf is this

**Semi:** Mind your language Shirabu

**Shirabu:** You are not my mum

**Kawanishi:** He's actually team mum Kenjirō

**Shirabu:** Whatever

**Goshiki:** Hi Shirabu-san, Semi-san and Kawanishi-san (≧▽≦)

**Semi:** Oh hi Goshiki

**Ushijima:** Hello, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi.

**Oikawa:** Ew proper punctuation 🤢

**Ushijima:** Oh hello Oikawa, I’m just wondering if you have submitted your entry form.

**Oikawa:** For what

**Ushijima:** For Shiratorizawa Academy's application

**Oikawa:** OH HELL NO

**Sugawara:** NO SWEARING

**Iwaizumi:** Take him away please

**Oikawa:** IWA-CHANN

**Kunimi:** Yes take him away

**Oikawa:** Kunimi-chan R00d .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

**Asahi:** This is getting a bit chaotic

**Shirabu:** Sorry but we don’t want him too

**Ushijima:** But I want-

**Yahaba:** AHAHAHA SUCKS TO BE YOU SHIRABITCH

**Kawanishi:** GASPPP

**Shirabu:** Taichi please no

**Semi:** TENDŌ-SAN, ADD THIS TO KENJIRŌ'S NICKNAME COLLECTION

**Yahaba:** SHARE IT WITH ME

**Tendō:** @Kawanishi DONEE

**Tendō:** @Yahaba sorry boy but it's only for Shiratorizawa 😛

**Hinata:** We are still missing someone though…

**Tendō:** A WILD KARASUNO’S #10 HAS APPEARED

**Sugawara:** I got it

**_{Sugawara added Yaku to the chat}_ **

**Yaku:** Hello?

**Lev:** GEH Yaku-san

**Yaku:** LEV! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GEH

**Yaku:** WHERE ARE YOU

**Yaku:** GET YOUR ASS HERE AND PRACTICE YOUR RECEIVES!!!

**Nishinoya:** YAKU

**Nishinoya:** MY FELLOW LIBERO

**Yamagata:** HE'S A FELLOW LIBERO TOO (☞☉ ｡☉) ☞

**Akaashi:** And a fellow mum

**Sugawara:** And all of us mum says

**Sugawara:** GO

**Akaashi:** TO

**Iwaizumi:** SLEEP

**Semi:** RIGHT

**Yaku:** NOW


	2. Before Morning Practice

**_4:18AM_ **

**Hinata:** GOOD MORNING 😆😆

**Hinata:** Anyone awake yetttt

**Kenma:** Morning Shōyō

**Hinata:** KENMAAAA

**Hinata:** Did you sleep???

**Kenma:** Yes I did

**Hinata:** For how long???

**Kenma:** 2 hours

**Hinata:** 😱😱😱

**Hinata:** THAT’S NOT ENOUGH KENMA

**Hinata:** YOU NEED TO SLEEPPPP

**Kenma:** It’s the longest I’ve ever slept

**Hinata:** Kenma

**Hinata:** Please sleep at least 7 hours starting today

**Kenma:** Why

**Hinata:** Because it’s not good for you 😖

**Hinata:** Please Kenma 🥺🥺🥺

**Kenma:** Shōyō- I- ok

**Hinata:** Yayyyy 😄

**Hinata:** I need to go to school so text later

**Hinata:** BYE KENMA

**Kenma:** Bye Shōyō

**_6:08AM_ **

**Shirabu:** Why tf did you both wake up at 4

**Kenma:** N why are you waking up at 6

**Shirabu:** Because I got practice at 7

**Kenma:** Fuck morning practices

**Kenma:** Ditch it

**Shirabu:** Oh that’s a good idea you got there

**Kuroo:** Kenma I’m bringing you to practice so don’t think about ditching it

**Kenma:** Fuck

**Semi:** You too Shirabu

**Shirabu:** You live at the 3rd year dorm and it’s far from the 2nd year dorm so I think you are too lazy to walk from there to here and go practice

**Semi:** @Kawanishi you take him to practice

**Semi:** Don’t leave me on seen

**Shirabu:** Why Taichi

**Semi:** Because you both live in the same room

**Semi:** If you don’t show up at practice later, I’m going to your dorm and drag you out

**Shirabu:** No

**Shirabu:** I’m too lazy

**Semi:** Ask Taichi to carry you

**Kawanishi:** @Semi I think he would prefer you carrying him instead of me

**Semi:** No

**Semi:** He’s too heavy

**Shirabu:** EXCUSE YOU

**Shirabu:** I’M LIGHTER THAN YOU

**Semi:** How do you know that

**Shirabu:** Ask your roommate 🙄

**Semi:** @Tendō what did you do

**Semi:** Don’t leave me on read

**Tendō:** Too bad semisemi

**Semi:** Don’t call me that

**Tendō:** Why semisemi

**Semi:** I don’t like it

**Shirabu:** Aww semisemi doesn’t like his nickname

**Semi:** Shirabu I swear if you don’t show up later you’re gonna regret it

**Shirabu:** Oh I’m so scared

**Shirabu:** Taichi safe me

**Semi:** I can hear your sarcasm you know 😑

**Yaku:** LEV WHERE ARE YOU

**Yaku:** YOU’RE LATE FOR PRACTICE

**Lev:** But doesn’t practice starts at 7 😵

**Yaku:** YOU’RE RECEIVE PRACTICE

**Lev:** GEHHH

**Yaku:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN GEH

**Yaku:** GET YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL NOW

**Daichi:** What a lovely way to start the morning

**Daichi:** I’m surprised that the noisy one are not texting

**Nishinoya:** MORNING DAICHI-SAN

**Daichi:** And I jinxed it

**Akaashi:** It’s probably better without Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san now

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY AGASHIIII

**Bokuto:** I SAW MY NAME

**Akaashi:** And I jinxed it too…

**Bokuto:** AKASSHI WHERE ARE YOU AT

**Akaashi:** I’m on my way to school Bokuto-san

**Bokuto:** COME TO THE GYM QUICK AFTER YOU ARRIVE

**Bokuto:** I NEED YOUR TOSSES

**Akaashi:** Yes Bokuto-san

**Kenma:** Poor you

**Akaashi:** I’m used to it so this is nothing

**Kuroo:** Kema give me your phone and start practicing

**Kenma:** No

**Kuroo:** @Hinata you there chibi

**Kuroo:** I need your help

**Hinata:** Hi Kuroo-san 👋👋

**Hinata:** What do you need me for

**Kuroo:** I need you to get Kenma off his phone and start practicing

**Hinata:** Oh that’s easy 😂

**Hinata:** KENMAAAA

**Kenma:** Oh hi Shōyō

**Hinata:** Can you please get off your phone and start practicing???

**Kenma:** Ofc Shōyō

**Hinata:** Thank you Kenma 😙😙

**Hinata:** There you go @Kuroo

**Kuroo:** Why is it so easy for you 😩😩

**Hinata:** Idk 😗

**Kageyama:** @Hinata stop texting

**Kageyama:** We need to practice our quick

**Kuroo:** You guys can stop practice that quick

**Kuroo:** It’s good enough and fast enough for not letting us to block 😢

**Hinata:** Nooooo

**Hinata:** Inuoka can block me 😭😭

**Tendō:** @Hinata I can too ( ´◡‿ゝ◡`)

**Shirabu:** Sometimes only

**Kindaichi:** I missed that quick when you close your eyes instead of open

**Hinata:** Why 🤔

**Kindaichi:** Because we managed to block it once and won 😂😂😂

**Hinata:** That was for the old Karasuno <(￣︶￣)>

**Oikawa:** Hmph (눈‸눈)

**Matsukawa:** What happened to you guys anyways

**Hanamaki:** After Interhigh and before Spring Tournament

**Daichi:** We’ve been shaped by some guys

**Iwaizumi:** And who are they

**Tsukishima:** Someone annoying

**Yamaguchi:** Tsuki, be nice

**Tsukishima:** Shut up Yamaguchi

**Yamaguchi:** Gomen Tsuki 😁

**Kuroo:** Awww

**Kuroo:** Is Tsuki embarrassed to say that it was me who taught you how to block

**Tsukishima:** Why is he my teacher

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY

**Bokuto:** DON’T FORGET THAT YOU PRACTICED WITH MY SPIKES :D

**Shirabu:** I’m sure that Ushijima-san is better than whoever you are

**Semi:** Shirabu stop texting and practice

**Shirabu:** No

**Tsukishima:** Don’t be sad if you lose to us again so go and practice

**Shirabu:** Watch your mouth you saltybitch

**Tsukishima:** Says the saltiest one here

**Shirabu:** That’s probably you

**Ushijima:** Shirabu, I need tosses

**Shirabu:** Got it Ushijima-san

**Tsukishima:** I’m here to tell that the freak duo are improving their quick so if you elites don’t want to lose your face to us, you better start practicing

**Kuroo:** We’ll get Inuoka to practice his blocking ( ´◡‿ゝ◡`)

**Shirabu:** Says the one that can’t block them

**Asahi:** Seijoh is surprisingly quiet today

**Sugawara:** Oh there’s nothing to worry 

**Sugawara:** Iwaizumi is just teaching them a lesson

**Yaku:** Isn’t it a bit too long?

**Sugawara:** I’m sure everything is fine

**Sugawara:** It’s seijoh

**Sugawara:** It won’t be fast

**Yaku:** Hope you’re right suga

**Iwaizumi:** I missed anything??

**Sugawara:** Oh no

**Sugawara:** Just Yaku being worried that something went wrong

**Iwaizumi:** Oh

**Iwaizumi:** Sorry for making you worried Yaku

**Iwaizumi:** There’s nothing wrong

**Yaku:** Thank God

**Sugawara:** Asahi*

**Yaku:** Oh right

**Yaku:** Thank Asahi

**Asahi:** Why is my name being use again 😩

**Sugawara:** Cause you look like Jesus 😂

**Sugawara:** Anyways

**Sugawara:** We need to go practice

**Sugawara:** Bye fellow mums

**Iwaizumi:** Bye 

**Yaku:** Good luck in practice

  
**Akaashi:** Bye Sugawara-san


	3. Surprise?

**_Friday | 5:48PM_ **

_**  
{VOLLEYBALL FRIENDS 🏐🏐}** _

**Sugawara:** Eita, what time are you arriving tomorrow

**Semi:** Kōshi, this is the group chat

**Sugawara:** Oop-

**Tanaka:** Wait, you guys are MEETING UP TOMORROW??

**Sugawara:** Shi-

**Tendō:** What's this 🧐 Semisemi got a date tomorrow 😏

**Semi:** This isn't what you think it is Satori

**Tendō:** HE'S IN DENIALLL 😲 IT'S DEFINITELY A DATEEE 🥳🥳🥳

**Bokuto:** Oya oyaaa Mummy Crow is dating the Mummy Eagle 👀

**Kuroo:** Oya oya oyaaa Mummy Crow and Mummy Eagle are not denying 👀👀

**Matsukawa:** 👀👀👀

**Hanamaki:** 👀👀👀👀

**_{In a certain group chat} (Can you guess what group is this ;))_ **

**MummyEagle:** @MummyCrow play along with me

**MummyCrow:** Oh yessss

**MummyEagle:** Just go with the flow

**MummyCrow:** I'm gonna ask everyone here to play along too 😈😈

**PlantSetter:** Oh this will be fun

**BabyCat:** You guys owe me 5 apple pies then

**MummyOwl:** Share some with me @BabyCat

**BabyCat:** You get 2

**BabyCrow:** Can I get milk as a reward?

**MummyCrow:** Ofc baby crow

**BabyEagle:** This is stupid but I want to see the drama

**BabyPlantSetter:** I got popcorn prepared 🍿

**BabyPlantSetter:** @BabyEagle you want some?

**BabyEagle:** Thx

**MummyEagle:** Now let the show starts

_**{Private chat with Kenma & Hinata}** _

**Kenma:** Shōyō, please don't get mad at what the setters are going to do ok

**Hinata:** Okay?

**Kenma:** We are going to do something stupid 

**Kenma:** But it won't affect us ok ** _  
_**

**Kenma:** Just play along with it

**Hinata:** Got itttt

**_{VOLLEYBALL FRIENDS 🏐🏐}_ **

**Daichi:** That reminds me that I found these 2 pictures and suga can you please explain

**Daichi:** **[Suga; Semi.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/710442909939572029/) [Sugawara; Semi.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/566749934342842535/)**

**Semi:** Surprise...? Haha

**Sugawara:** I guess you could say that we are dating?

**Oikawa:** EITA HOW COULD YOU ・゜・(ノД')

**Iwaizumi:** Wtf Shittykawa

**Oikawa:** You told me you were single... 😞😞😞

**Tendō:** Semisemi is cheating!?!?!? (⊙_☉)

**Kageyama:** b-but Oikawa-san...

**Kageyama:** I thought we are dating...

**Hinata:** HOLD UP

**Hinata:** SO NOW THE GREAT KING IS CHEATING ON THE KING 😵😵

**Shirabu:** SUGA HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HIM

**Kawanishi:** And now Kenjirō's dating Karasuno's Vice-Captain...?

**Yahaba:** Fuck you Shirabu

**Yahaba:** You know that we have been dating for months and you go and cheat!? HOW DARE YOU

**Kindaichi:** Yahaba-san and the Shiratorizawa's setter are dating...?

**Kenma:** Tobio... why... are you cheating because I'm no fun...

**Kuroo:** KENMA TOO!?!?!?!?

**Hinata:** BAKAGEYAMA! I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU GOT CHEATED ON OR NOT BUT YOU MAKE MY BEST FRIEND SAD AND I WON'T FORGIVE YOU

**Akaashi:** but- but Kenma and I have been dating for half a year already...

**Akaashi:** Is it because of Kageyama that you keep on cancelling our dates..?

**Akaashi:** why can't you love me...

**Bokuto:** AGKAASHI YOU TOO!? 😱😱

**Kindaichi:** Wait please let me process WHAT JUST HAPPENEDDD

**Kindaichi:** Yahaba-san and Shiratorizawa's setter are dating who is also dating Karasuno's Vice-Captain

**Kawanishi:** Semi-san is dating Karasuno's Vice-Captain

**Iwaizumi:** That Semi guy is cheating on Shittykawa who is also dating Kageyama

**Kuroo:** Kageyama is dating Kenma who is also cheating on Akaashi

**Hinata:** THIS IS VERY CONFUSING 😵😵😵

**Kunimi:** Are you guys fking serious that you can't seem to understand this?

**Tsukishima:** For once I agree with you

**Goshiki:** Semi-san, Shirabu-san, it is not good to cheat on your boyfriends

**Ushijima:** Goshiki is correct Semi and Shirabu

**Tendō:** LEARN FROM THE CHILD SEMISEMI

**Yamagata:** Shame on you guys

**Kawanishi:** Kenjirō... I'm very disappointed in you...

**Shirabu:** I-

**Semi:** I-

**Matsukawa:** I can't even believe that THE OIKAWA has a BOYFRIEND and is CHEATING ON HIM

**Hanamaki:** I can't believe that THE OIKAWA is dating THE KAGEYAMA TOBIO

**Iwaizumi:** But it's still his fault on cheating

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan-

**Iwaizumi:** Yahaba, don't follow Shittykawa's footstep and go cheat

**Yahaba:** I don't-

**Nishinoya:** MY BRAIN CANNOT FUNCTION PROPERLY ANYMORE

**Tanaka:** KAGEYAMA WHY DID YOU LEARN HOW TO CHEAT FROM MUM???

**Kageyama:** Because we need to learn from them?

**Kinoshita:** AND I OOP-

**Hinata:** That's nice but BAKAGEYAMA DON'T CHEAT ON MY BEST FRIEND

**Kageyama:** But I-

**Asahi:** Suga, I didn't know you cheat

**Daichi:** Karasuno is dead

**Ennoshita:** I agree

**Narita:** Not a good move mum

**Sugawara:** I-

**Yaku:** Oh my Goshikiii

**Yaku:** Kenma I thought you would be better than thisssss

**Kenma:** But this-

**Yaku:** Akaashi forget about Kenma and enjoy your life instead

**Akaashi:** I am-

**Yaku:** These setters are literally giving us a headache while making us process what just happenedddd

**Yamaguchi:** Wait a minute...

**Yamaguchi:** All of them are setters... they are all cheating and dating at the same time...

**Yamaguchi:** O-OH Okayy

**Tsukishima:** Have you figured it out?

**Yamaguchi:** Yes Tsuki 😁

**Kindaichi:** What thing?

**Kunimi:** Reread the chat from where Oikawa-san said whoever is cheating on him

**Kindaichi:** Why tho?

**Kunimi:** Just do it

**Kindaichi:** Okay?

**Kindaichi:** Oh- I get it now

**Tsukishima:** Are you guys still thinking of messing with the rest of them?

**Sugawara:** You're no fun Tsukishima ( ˘･з･˘)

**Semi:** Alright alright

**Semi:** Let's just stop here

**Oikawa:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Oikawa:** THAT WAS FUNN

**Kenma:** Semi-san I want 20 apple pies now because I don't like those insults

**Akaashi:** Kenma give me 10 instead

**Kenma:** 3

**Akaashi:** 9

**Kenma:** 4

**Akaashi:** 8

**Kenma:** 5

**Akaashi:** 7

**Kenma:** 6

**Akaashi:** Deal

**Shirabu:** @Yahaba I didn't have enough popcorn for the whole drama

**Yahaba:** Go buy them yourself Shirabitch

**Daichi:** ...

**Asahi:** ...

**Nishinoya:** ...

**Tanaka:** ...

**Ennoshita:** ...

**Kuroo:** ...

**Bokuto:** ...

**Yaku:**...

**Iwaizumi:** ...

**Matsukawa:** ...

**Hanamaki:** ...

**Tendō:** ...

**Yamagata:**...

**Kawanishi:** ...

**Reon:** That was... interesting...

**Tsukishima:** So why are you two meeting up tomorrow?

**Sugawara:** Oh Eita's coming to my house for dinner

**Semi:** And no we are not dating

**Yamaguchi:** If you're not dating then what's the relationship between you two?

**Sugawara:** We're just cousins

**Semi:** Our mums are sisters

**Kunimi:** That settles everything

**Kindaichi:** Does that mean all the setters know about this and are playing along?

**Sugawara:** It was Eita's idea to start this drama

**Semi:** You agreed to play along and drag every setters in

**Sugawara:** Imma be honest and say that it was actually fun 😂😂

**Semi:** Couldn't agree more 😂

**Oikawa:** I thought we all find it fun 😂😂

**Akaashi:** Agree

**Kenma:** Same but you still owe me apple pies

**Shirabu:** Did you guys seriously think that I will date Yahaba 🤢🤢

**Shirabu:** No way in hell 🤮🤮

**Yahaba:** Says you 🤢🤮

**Kageyama:** Suga-san, can I have my milk?

**Sugawara:** I'll give it to you tomorrow baby crow

**Kageyama:** Thank you Suga-san

**Daichi:** ...

**Asahi:** ...

**Nishinoya:** ...

**Tanaka:** ...

**Ennoshita:** ...

**Kuroo:** ...

**Yaku:**...

**Bokuto:** ...

**Iwaizumi:** ...

**Matsukawa:** ...

**Hanamaki:** ...

**Tendō:** ...

**Yamagata:**...

**Kawanishi:** ... 

**Kinoshita:** That was one hell of drama ahahahahaha

**Narita:** I wonder what would the readers think

**Kinoshita:** Probably not an interesting one :')

**Narita:** Oops-


	4. Sleepover?

**_01:08AM_ **

**_{Private Chat with Kenma and Hinata}_ **

**Hinata:** KENMAAAA

**Kenma:** ?

**Hinata:** Is nekoma really coming for a practice match tomorrow 🥺🥺🥺 

**Kenma:** Yes

**Hinata:** How long will you guys be staying

**Kenma:** The whole week

**Hinata:** Mind if we do a sleepover with everyone in the chat??? 🤩🤩🤩

**Kenma:** Sure

**Hinata:** YOSHAAAAA

**Kenma:** Shōyō, you don’t need to be this excited

**Hinata:** But Kenma

**Hinata:** It’s been a long time since we meet up T^T

**Kenma:** It’s been… a week…?

**Hinata:** A week felt like a year T^T

**Kenma:** Sorry Shōyō

**Kenma:** I’ll visit more often

**Hinata:** Noooo

**Hinata:** IT’S OKAY KENMA

**Hinata:** THE TICKETS ARE EXPENSIVE

**Hinata:** AND YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE

**Kenma:** Kuroo can drive me

**Hinata:** But he will be alone if he comes tho…

**Kenma:** He’ll teach the blond middle blocker how to block

**Hinata:** Oh you mean Tsukishima

**Hinata:** That’s not fair T^T

**Hinata:** Kuroo-san always teach him T^T

**Kenma:** I can help you practice spiking

**Hinata:** REALLY??? 🤩🤩🤩

**Kenma:** Ya

**Hinata:** THANK YOU KENMA 💕💕

**Hinata:** I better go to sleep so I can save my energy ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ

**Hinata:** I WILL DEFINITELY BEAT YOU TOMORROW KENMA

**Kenma:** You can try

**Hinata:** PREPARE TO LOSE

**Kenma:** Ok

**Hinata:** You should go and sleep too

**Kenma:** SLeEp iS fOr tHe WeAk

**Hinata:** Kenmaaaaaaaa

**Hinata:** Go to sleepppppppp

**Hinata:** For me 🥺🥺

**Kenma:** Only for you Shōyō

**Hinata:** YAYYYY

**Kenma:** You should sleep too

**Hinata:** I will as soon as we say goodbye 😁

**Kenma:** Ok

**Kenma:** Goodnight Shōyō

**Hinata:** Goodnight Kenma

**Hinata:** See you tomorrow 💕💕

**Kenma:** You too ❤️

**_04:49AM_ **

**_{VOLLEYBALL FRIENDS 🏐🏐}_ **

**Hinata:** GUYSSSSS

**Shirabu:** Why tf are you up so early

**Hinata:** Because I need to bike to school and it’s like 30 minutes away

**Kenma:** Shōyō, I thought I told you to go to sleep?

**Hinata:** I diddd

**Hinata:** I just woke uppp

**Semi:** Why are you guys up so early!?

**Hinata:** I live at a place that is 30 minutes away from school

**Kenma:** I got a mission for my game

**Shirabu:** I need to do morning revision

**Semi:** … 

**Semi:** I give up

**Semi:** Shirabu, make sure you go to morning practice

**Shirabu:** What’s good for me

**Semi:** Giving you a week of shirasu

**Shirabu:** A month

**Semi:** 2 weeks

**Shirabu:** 3 weeks

**Semi:** 2 weeks and that’s final

**Shirabu:** Deal

_**05:59AM** _

**Tendō:** Semishira is so active in the morning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Shirabu:** Wtf is semishira

**Semi:** Wtf is semishira

**Kawanishi:** Oooo~

**Yamagata:** Same message and same time eh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Tendō:** Your ship name ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Yahaba:** SHIRASUCKS HAVE A CRUSH!?!?!

**Yahaba:** I’M SHOCKEDDDD

**Shirabu:** SHUT UP CREAM PUFF

**Shirabu:** YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT DOG

**Yahaba:** HE’S NOT A DOG

**Hinata:** Guys

**Shirabu:** HIS NICKNAME IS LEGIT MADDOG

**Yahaba:** THAT DOESN’T MEAN HIS A DOG

**Hinata:** Guyssssss

**Shirabu:** CREAM PUFF DOESN’T SPEAK

**Yahaba:** SO DOES A SHIT SHITABU

**Hinata:** Hellooooooooo

**Semi:** Guys, take your fight to private message

**Semi:** We don’t want a fight here

**Kageyama:** Stay away from the setter group chat too

**Hinata:** GASPPPPP

**Hinata:** THERE’S A SETTER GROUP CHAT ヽ((◎д◎))ゝ

**Akaashi:** Stay away from the second gen. captain group chat as well

**Kenma:** Don't forget about the second year group chat 

**Hinata:** I’m now sad T^T

**Kenma:** Don’t cry Shōyō

**Akaashi:** Why did you text anyways

**Hinata:** Ohhhhh

**Hinata:** I was wondering if you all want to have a SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE since Nekoma and Fukurōdani is coming to Miyagi (・∀・)

**Semi:** I don’t think it’s a good idea…

**Hinata:** o-oh… 😞

**Goshiki:** Why Semi-san… 😞

**Tendō:** Semisemi meanie

**Tendō:** You make Tsutomu sad 

**Semi:** But I-

**Daichi:** I agree with Semi

**Hinata:** Why Daichi-san…?

**Daichi:** It’s going to be CHAOS

**Sugawara:** Cmon Daichi

**Sugawara:** Let the child have some fun

**Semi:** Suga I hope you haven’t forget what happened during the setters sleepover

**Sugawara:** Nope but this sleepover will have children so I don’t think it will be that bad

**Semi:** But are you sure his house can fit 30+ people

**Hinata:** I don’t know but my house is BIGG (according to my friends) (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Kageyama:** That is true

**Kenma:** Very true

**Daichi** **:** Extremely true

**Sugawara:** Unquestionably true

**Semi:** Oh my Goshikiiii

**Semi:** How big is your house

**Hinata:** Normal??? 

**Kageyama:** Gigantic

**Kenma:** Extremely enormous

**Daichi** **:** Extraordinary humongous

**Sugawara:** Unquestionably massive

**Semi:** I-

**Kenma:** Is Natsu and your mum going to be there?

**Hinata:** Nopeee

**Hinata:** They went to visit my grandparents and since I have volleyball training they let me stay

**Hinata:** So I have the house free for myself this whole week <(￣︶￣)>

**Akaashi:** Not to be rude but where’s your dad

**Hinata:** Gone when Natsu was borned

**Akaashi:** Ah sorry

**Hinata:** No worries

**Hinata:** So does everyone agree on sleepover this weekend?

**Akaashi:** Me and Bokuto-san will be there

**Kenma:** Give me the names of those who aren’t going and I’m going to kill them :) 

**Hinata:** KENMA NO-

**Kenma:** Okay

**Hinata:** I’m just going stick on everyone’s coming (*´ω｀*)

**Hinata:** My house is {Insert address}

**Hinata:** See you all thennnn

**Hinata:** Come at anytime (≧▽≦)

**Tsukishima:** Are we going to ignore how they didn’t deny that they have a crush?  
****

**Tsukishima:** Yes?

**Tsukishima:** Okay


	5. Sleepover [Part 1]

**_{Hinata POV}_ **

Today’s the day. I’m so excited! How could anyone calm down when this is their first sleepover in such a long time? You might ask me when was my last sleepover. Well you see, excluding all the training camps, I only had one sleepover at my friend’s house, which was only a few streets away. That was my first and last sleepover. Why? Easy. Long story short. That was the day of my father’s death. I was only six and my sister, Natsu was only a few months old. This story will be saved for next time when it is necessary.

_ *ding dong* _

The sound of the doorbell woke me up from my flashback of that tragic day. I looked over at the clock and it’s only 9:18AM.

_ “Oh? Someone’s here early.” _ I walked over to the door and opened it. Right after that, I saw a guy with a pudding head standing there.

“Kenma!” I greeted him with a hug.

“Morning Shōyō,” he hugged back. I opened my mouth and was about to speak then someone cut me off.

“HEY HEY HEY HINATA! HOW’S MY #1 DISCIPLE DOING?” I immediately recognized that voice because it belonged to my master.

“Bokuto-san!!” I was about to hug him when suddenly something, or rather someone called him.

“Bokuto-san, please refrain yourself from shouting. His neighbours may still be in bed.”

  
“Morning Akaashi-san,” I greeted him with my family’s most famous smile.

“HINATAAA!!!” Lev suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it surprised me.

“Lev!?” 

“So you greeted Kenma, Lev, Bokuto and Akaashi but not us eh?”

“Ah sorry, Kuroo-san and Yaku-san,” I turned to look at both of Nekoma’s third years. 

“Probably that’s because Yaku-san is too short for him to notice,” Lev answered and earned some kicks from Yaku.

“Shut up Lev!”

I looked at this energetic group and asked a very obvious question. “Why are you all here and so early?” 

“You told us to come at any time and tada,” Kuroo said with his arms wide open and feeling proud, “we are here at 9 in the morning.”

“Come in first,” I moved away and let them in.

“Thank you Shōyō,” Kenma answered with a smile.

_ “Oh my gosh! The smile! He smiled! AHHHHH!”  _

I turned around wanting to close the door, but was stopped by another voice which was kinda unexpected.

"Ya ho, Chibi-chan" I turned around and was surprised.

"T-t-the G-g-g-great K-k-k-king!?" The great king was standing outside the door, holding a peace sign and giving me a smile.

"How are you doing?" After the great king finished his question, his hand got hit by Iwaizumi-san. "Iwa-chan, it hurts," He said while rubbing the spot where Iwaizumi-san hit.

"Shut up crappykawa."

"Why are you guys here so early?" I tilted my head looking confused.

"Oikawa wanted to come early so he can bother you," a head suddenly popped out behind Iwaizumi-san.

"GEH!" I jumped.

"Osu, Karasuno's #10," Another person appeared from behind.

"AHHH!!! THAT SCARY THIRD YEAR IS HERE!" I jumped up again and hid behind the door.

All the Seijoh's third years looked at me with a confused. It felt like the only thing they were thinking was  _ "Scary face third year? Which one?" _

"Shōyō? Why are you hiding behind the door?" I turned around and saw Kenma. He looked at me with a confused look.

_ "OHMYGOSHWHYISHESOCUTE! Just look at him. LOOK AT HIM! HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THIS CUTE AND WHAT'S MORE BEAUTIFUL!"  _

"Shōyō?"

"Are you ok?"

"Shōyō?"

"GWAHH KENMA!"

“Chibi-chan?” The great king opened the door and the third years behind him. "Oh hi Kenma."

“Tsk it’s you Oikawa,” He was about to continue, but I saw Kenma flinched as he hid behind me. 

_ "Why would Kenma be scared if he knows who the great king is?" _ I turned around and saw Seijoh's third years were looking at us but they looked scary, I REPEAT, SCARY. I flinched too and froze.

_ "S-s-someone save me!!!" _ I couldn't help but stood there shaking. 

“Senpais, you’re all scaring Hinata,” and another voice just appeared out of no way.

“Ehhhh, what do you mean Kindaichi!?” The great king turned around and thanks to him, I had a good view of who’s there and knew who it was and it turned out that he was accompanied by the other Seijoh’s members.

“AH! TURNIP-HEAD!” I pointed at turnip-head and screamed.

“WHO IS TURNIP-HEAD! I’D TOLD YOU MY NAME A LOT OF TIME AND PLEASE REMEMBER IT! MY NAME IS KINDAICHI! KIN-DA-I-CHI!” he said panting.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” I screamed and hid behind Kenma this time, but apparently he’s scared too.

“Now you’re scaring them Kindaichi,” This time it was Kunimi who was speaking. He has been the most normal guy I’ve ever known in Seijoh.

“Oh thank Asahi-san that Kunimi is here,” I sighed in relief, finally seeing a guy who is not scary calms me down.

“Chibi-chan, what do you mean by that!? I am NOT scary at all!” the great king complained and got smacked in the back of his head by Iwaizumi-san.

"Can we go in now? I'm tired of standing," the second year setter, who I don't know his name, said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh ya, sure. Come in please," I stood up and opened the door for them to come in.

"Hinata, mind introducing your friends to us?" Kunimi asked me after walking through the door.

"Oh yes. I will introduce the others one by one later, so please come in first," I answered as I closed the door.  _ "Finally no more surprises…"  _ or that's what I thought…

I walked into the living room and was shocked and was frozen still from what I saw. The TV was on, some of the pictures are on the floor, the books on the bookshelves are a mess on the floor too, Lev was being beat up by Yaku-san and Akaashi-san was trying his best to stop Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san from making more mess. 

While I was still stunned by what I saw, Iwaizumi-san rushed in to help Akaashi-san from controlling Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san. To my surprise, the great king stepped in to join them, but Iwaizumi-san stopped him before it was too late. The other two Seijoh's third years and the second years are looking through the pictures while the first years are scanning through the pile of books. Kenma was trying to wake me up from everything. I took a deep breath.

"Ok… I’m sorry in advance. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "I mean ok I know you guys are having fun but WHY THE MESS!? TWO CAPTAINS ARE MESSING AROUND AND NEED A SECOND YEAR VICE-CAPTAIN TO STOP! A SUPER TALL RUSSIAN STUPID CAT IS MESSING WITH THE MUM THEN GOT A PUNISHMENT Ok, maybe it’s not that bad but WHY ARE OTHERS JOINING!?"

I stopped shouting and started panting. Everyone was looking at me in shock. I mean who won't? I'm Hinata Shōyō. The very energetic guy who only gets angry when someone provokes me and never screams. But this is not my worst yet. 

"Shōyō, please calm down," Kenma patted my back to calm me down but it doesn't help much. I stopped panting and looked at everyone. It wasn't just any look but an intense stare. 

"I’m sorry for shouting. Something just got onto me," I bowed and gave them an innocent smile. "I'm going to run for a bit so please take your time and have fun."

I turned around, walked up the stairs as I hummed a random song, changed into my running attire and went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it people. The drama, yes there's drama, starts now. 
> 
> I may not be updating much now as I've started school a few days ago. So I am extremely sorry in advance if I didn't update for a long time. 
> 
> (I update this chapter in school so shhh)


	6. Sleepover [Part 2]

**_{Sugawara POV}_ **

It’s only around 10 in the morning and I’m now walking to Hinata’s house. Well, I’m not the only one actually. Some of Karasuno's players are walking there as well. But there’s something in my head and it’s been there after the talk in the Mum Squad.

**~Flashback~**

**_{Mums}_ **

**Cat:** @Crow, have you ever heard Hinata shout?

**Crow:** Um does the summer training camp count?

**Owl:** Except that 

**Crow:** Normal fights with Kageyama and Tsukishima?

**Plant:** Except that as well

**Crow:** No more ig

**Crow:** Anything happened?

**Cat:** Apparently… 

**Plant:** Uh…

**Owl:** You see… 

**Eagle:** Sounds serious

**Cat:** Not really but just uh why don’t Iwa you explain

**Plant:** Ok so part of Nekoma, Fukurōdani and Seijoh are at Hinata’s house

**Plant:** Idk what happened before I arrived but after I went in, it was a mess

**Plant:** Suddenly out of nowhere, Hinata just start shouting and got angry ig

**Cat:** I was dealing with Lev because he was messing around

**Owl:** As you all know that something will happen when pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are together so I was trying my best to stop them but one person simply isn’t the best

**Eagle:** Is that a signal for us to go early as well??

**Owl:** It would be best

**Crow:** I’ll ask some reliable teammates of mine to go too

**Eagle:** I would like to say that as well but will be there slightly later

**Cat:** Oh thank Asahi

**Plant:** I’m sorry in advance if Oikawa cause a big fuss with Ushiwaka again

**Eagle:** It’s ok

**Eagle:** I’m sorry in advance as well if Shirabu and Yahaba cause a big fuss too

**Plant:** Right…

**Crow:** This just says that our lives as team mums are difficult 

**Crow:** Sigh…

**Owl:** I’m a single parent 

**Eagle:** But you’re not??

**Owl:** I simply do not think that Bokuto-san is the team dad

**Crow:** I can see why

**Plant:** Same Akaashi

**Cat:** I would like to say that too but Kai acts like the team dad instead of Kuroo

**Crow:** Should’ve invite him to the sleepover

**Cat:** He said he’s busy with stuff

**Cat:** You guys coming soon??

**Crow:** Just went out the front door

**Crow:** Daichi and Ennoshita are on their way

**Crow:** Others will be slightly late

**Eagle:** Going in a few with the whole team

**Eagle:** Well some of them

**Cat:** Hinata’s out running so take your time ig

**Owl:** We are currently cleaning up the mess

**Plant:** But they are all VERY quiet

**Owl:** A good thing apparently

**Cat:** Agreed

**Plant:** ^

**Crow:** Got it

**Eagle:** Roger

**~Present~**

It's been weird since the only time we've seen him THAT angry was during his fights with Kageyama and Tsukishima. Ah, probably some other players when they provoked him too. 

"Yo Suga," Daichi tapped my shoulder, making me turn around. Apparently Ennoshita was with him as well. 

"Ah Daichi, Ennoshita too," I smiled at them. "Ennoshita, are Kinoshita and Narita coming?"

"Sorry Suga-san but they are a bit busy with stuff and couldn't come," Ennoshita rested his hand behind his neck (probably due to awkwardness).

"Ah, it's okay. There's nothing wrong. But it would be better if we have them to take care of those children," I gave him a thumbs up to assure him that it's fine. "You know what I mean."

They gave me a nod and we continued our journey to Hinata's house. It was quiet until Daichi spoke up. 

"I wonder what happened to Hinata." I turned and looked at him. He’s looking forward and I can’t help but think that he’s hot. I mean I ain’t gonna deny my crush on him. I’m pretty sure most people of the volleyball club and probably some from other schools knew about it too.

“Probably something happened to him? Like maybe they messed up something that they shouldn’t mess up or something.”

“Suga-san, that’s actually a very good thought... but what thing…” Ennoshita answered, tapping his chin with his index finger. 

“Maybe we should ask him later. But DON’T force him!”

“That’s a very strong ‘don’t’ you had there.”

“Ahaha…” I laughed awkwardly as a reply and rubbed the back of my head.

We continued our journey to Hinata’s house but with some chit chat this time. 

_ “It’s a shame that Kinoshita and Narita can’t make it… Maybe we should have another one with them next time.” _

**~Time Skip~**

We're standing in front of Hinata's house now. We've been standing here for a few minutes. Don't ask why. But trust me there's a reason for this. 

We've been fighting whether to go in or not. We are kinda scared of Hinata now. Different types of scenarios started to appear in my mind.

_ “What if we go in and actually make things worse? What if we accidentally break something? What if Hinata’s home and is still angry? What if-” _

“Oh, you guys are here.”

The door opened and a person that is shorter than me. 

“Why were you guys not ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door?”

“Yaku, is Hinata home yet?” I asked him and he just shook his head left and right.

“Nope but Kenma said if he’s not back soon, he’s going to find him.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Suga! Yaku! Are you guys not coming in?” Daichi shouted from I don’t know which room he’s in. 

“Coming!” I shouted back and walked in with Yaku.

When I reached the living room, I was shocked. For the first time Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and even Lev are sitting down quietly. Well, the Seijoh’s third years are pretty much quieter than usual but they’re still them. Others seemed to be reviewing what happened just now. Kenma, Iwaizumi and Akaashi are trying to put the pictures and books back to their places. I offered them help and they gladly accept it. Although I may not know where to put it, I can still help.

I looked around and I saw some pictures laying on the floor with a few books beside it. I went closer and looked at them. One of them was a baby with two adults in the picture so I assume they were Hinata and his parents, one of them was Hinata along with his sister and parents and others were just random candid pictures of who I assume was his dad. I then studied the books laying around them. They’re novels written by two different famous writers named ‘H’ and ‘H.S.’ and a photo album. I do not want to invade Hinata’s privacy so I stack them together with the pictures at the side.

“Um, Suga-san?” 

I turned around at the sudden voice. A certain setter with pudding hair is standing in front of me. 

“Do you need anything Kenma?” 

“I was wondering if it’s okay if I go look for Shōyō with someone since I’m not quite sure about the road in Miyagi.”

“Oh okay. Do you want me to go with you?”

“Um you just arrived so I don’t really want to bother you… That and Yaku-san and Akaashi are from Tokyo too. So I was wondering if you can help me ask that guy from Oikawa’s school to accompany me…?” He shyly pointed to a person and my gaze followed it.

“Oh you mean Iwaizumi. Sure,” I gave him a smile and walked to Iwa with Kenma behind following me. “Iwa, can you accompany Kenma to look for Hinata?”

“Kenma?” I moved aside to show Kenma. “Sure. I have nothing else to do except cleaning the mess and it’s almost done.”

“Thanks Iwa. Kenma is quite antisocial and shy around strangers or someone new so please don’t make him too uncomfortable.”

“Ya I noticed,” he awkwardly laughed as he placed his hands on his hip. I turned around and looked at the nervous Kenma.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be alright. He’s a fellow mum too,” I gave him a smile to assure him that everything was good.

“Thank you Suga-san,” he didn’t look at me but I’m sure he’s alright.


	7. Picture

**_{VOLLEYBALL FRIENDS 🏐🏐}_ **

**Sugawara:** Someone please tell me that you took a picture of Kageyama smiling

**Kindaichi:** I think Kunimi did

**Kunimi:** You weren’t supposed to tell them 

**Kindaichi:** Oops- 😗

**Sugawara:** PLEASE SEND ME THE PICTURE

**Kunimi:** No

**Sugawara:** PLEASEEEEE

**Kunimi:** :p

**Daichi:** Suga, leave the kid alone

**Sugawara:** But I want to see Kageyama’s smile again (˘･з･˘)

**Yaku:** HE USED A KAOMOJI

**Akaashi:** Suga-san, is that really you?

**Iwaizumi:** He’s becoming like Shittykawa

**Semi:** Or Satori and Tsutomu

**Sugawara:** That’s too far guys

**Sugawara:** I just want to see Kageyama’s smile

**Yaku:** Ok yes

**Akaashi:** It’s so pure

**Semi:** It melted my heart

**Iwaizumi:** He never smile like that in middle school

**Kindaichi:** He did

**Iwaizumi:** I never?? See it??

**Kunimi:** Ya he did

**Tsukishima:** Eh

**Tsukishima:** Even the king can smile like that 

**Kunimi:** No

**Kindaichi:** Stop

**Tsukishima:** Why

**Matsukawa:** Is this tea I see 👀

**Hanamaki:** I think it is 👀👀

**Bokuto:** Wait

**Bokuto:** If Kageyama’s the king then where he’s castle???

**Akaashi:** *where’s and *his

**Akaashi:** I’m sorry for this idiot

**Kuroo:** I think he’s house is

**Tsukishima:** You’re an idiot

**Yamaguchi:** That’s not nice Tsukki

**Tsukishima:** Shut up Yamaguchi

**Yamaguchi:** Gomen Tsukki

**Sugawara:** Is this a bad time to say that we haven’t added Date Tech to the group chat?

**Matsukawa:** Aww the tea ended

**Hanamaki:** We are sad

**Semi:** Now that you say it

**Yaku:** I only know Moniwa

**Semi:** I don’t have others

**Iwaizumi:** ^

**Akaashi:** I have Futakuchi’s

**Sugawara:** How

**Kenma:** He’s in the second gen. captain group chat and the second year group chat

**Akaashi:** Oh hi Kenma

**Kenma:** Hi Akaashi

**Kenma:** I think Shōyō has the first year setter’s

**Kenma:** I’ll ask him to send it to me since he’s a bit busy now

**Sugawara:** Oh, we forget to add them to the setters group chat too

**Semi:** Whoops

**Sugawara:** After we add them in, Kunimi? Is it? Please send me the pic of Kageyama’s smile

**Kunimi:** I thought we were done with this

**Kindaichi:** Kunimi

**Kunimi:** Fine

**_{Sugawara added Moniwa to the chat}_ **

**_{Akaashi added Futakuchi to the chat}_ **

**_{Kenma added Koganegawa to the chat}_ **

**Moniwa:** Another group chat?

**Futakuchi:** WASSUP BITCHES

**Koganegawa:** HELLO?

**Tsukishima:** Great

**Koganegawa:** TSUKKIII

**Tsukishima:** It’s Tsukishima

**Kuroo:** WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU CALL TSUKKI TSUKKI

**Yamaguchi:** YA ONLY I GET TO CALL TSUKKI TSUKKI

**Tsukishima:** Shut up

**Yamaguchi:** Gomen Tsukki

**Kuroo:** Tsukki be nice

**Koganegawa:** DOES THAT MEAN THAT HINATA IS HERE TOO??

**Kenma:** Shōyō is currently not online

**Koganegawa:** OH OKAY

**Koganegawa:** IS GOSHIKI HERE??

**Goshiki:** No

**Tendō:** WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUTOMU THAT HE DOESN’T EVEN TYPED IN CAPS

**Koganegawa:** KOGANEGAWA FROM DATE TECH

**Futakuchi:** Stfu Koganegawa

**Moniwa:** Futakuchi be nice

**Akaashi:** Hello Moniwa-san, Futakuchi and Koganegawa

**Futakuchi:** Akaashi pretty boi

**Futakuchi:** How you doing

**Akaashi:** Please stop calling me pretty boi Futakuchi

**Kenma:** I mean he’s not wrong

**Futakuchi:** Ahhh

**Futakuchi:** It’s pretty boi #2

**Kenma:** Fuck

**Moniwa:** Futakuchi behave

**Futakuchi:** Where’s pretty boi #3 & #4

**Moniwa:** Who?

**Shirabu:** Fuck off Futakuchi

**Yahaba:** I actually hate you more than Saltybitch here

**Shirabu:** Oh fuck off creampuff

**Sugawara:** Now now

**Sugawara:** Kunimi, send us the pic

**Kunimi:** Blep

**Kindaichi:** Kunimi, you promised Sugawara-san

**Kunimi:** :p

**Kunimi:** I’m not sharing it

**Kindaichi:** Kunimi

**Kunimi:** Fine

**Kunimi:[Kitagawa Daichi IwaOi.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/679551031244091709/)**

**Kunimi:** Fuck

**Kunimi:** Wrong one

**Sugawara:** Jhfjdjjdjv

**Yaku:** This is so much BETTER JDKJF

**Akaashi:** Hawt-

**Semi:** Step on me-

**Iwaizumi:** I-

**Kunimi:** I’m sorry Iwaizumi-san

**Kunimi:** I sent the wrong pic

**Iwaizumi:** How the hell do you have this pic

**Kunimi:** Um

**Kindaichi:** I have it too

**Iwaizumi:** How-

**Kindaichi:** Kageyama sent it to us last time

**Iwaizumi:** When-

**Kunimi:** When Oikawa-san asked him to take pics

**Kindaichi:** Then we asked him to send it to us

**Kunimi:** Now I need to send that pic?

**Yaku:** Yes-

**Semi:** Share it with us-

**Sugawara:** Finally-

**Iwaizumi:** I hope Kageyama doesn’t mind tho-

**Kageyama:** I saw my name

**Kageyama:** What is going on here

**Kunimi:** [Kageyama Smile.jpg](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15VQFtYtY1rFoxCXL0Oh4QjHftBcCEtnf/view?usp=sharing)

**Kageyama:** I-

**Sugawara:** Oh hello Kageyama

**Kunimi:** Fuck

**Kindaichi:** Shit

**Kunimi:** Bye

**Kageyama:** …?

**Kindaichi:** Bye

**Semi:** Wtf

**Kageyama:** Sigh…

**Kageyama:** I guess I’ll go too

**Kageyama:** Bye senpais

**Yaku:** Tf happened

**Sugawara:** Ok

**Sugawara:** I’m just going to say this last

**Sugawara:** Please WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE

**Iwaizumi:** I see that they are still not in good terms

**Kageyama:** Yea…

**Iwaizumi:** I see

**Iwaizumi:** Kageyama

**Kageyama:** ?

**Iwaizumi:** Shittykawa says that he hates you

**Kageyama:** I… uh… 

**Kageyama:** Ok…?

**Kageyama:** But I don’t hate him… 

**Sugawara:** Oikawa 🙂🔫🔪

**Oikawa:** I hasn’t been online and this is what welcomed me 

**Ushijima:** It won’t happened if you came to Shiratorizawa

  
**Oikawa:** NO-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm back just for one chapter. Yay!! This is just a small update for my disappearance. Yes, this is part of the plot. Sooooo, enjoy!!!
> 
> I'm now going back on my hiatus :') Save me from studying T^T I really appreciate that those who are still here. I'm such a bad author TwT Hope you forgive me ;-;
> 
> Just a heads up. Few more characters and ships will appear in future chapters ;) See you guys in 3 or 4 months!! :D
> 
> p.s. I updated this when I'm in school :P


End file.
